jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Pleiadian
Pleiadian Messagehttp://www.semjase.net/semjeng10.html 1 On many occasions, Billy was allowed to learn many things about our history. It is important that we know where we came from, where our family originated and what our ties are. We have been cut off from our history. Many of us at this time on this planet know that we have lived on other worlds. The following chronology of Earth history dates back more than 22 million years and should bring a few memories to some and fascination to all. In the Ring Nebula of Lyra we find the origin of man dating back as far as Pleiadian history extends. The ancient Lyra seems to be the oldest home of human life as we know it. 22 million years ago ancient Lyrian travelers first came into our system and built a colony. Since these were the first attempts at space travel for them it took a long time to reach Earth. Upon first arriving they recorded the existence of very primitive human beings here. Over the course of the next few thousand years many expeditions were made. The ancient Lyrians were titans, 20 to 30 feet tall, from a planet much greater than ours. They were white skinned with white or blond hair and usually had blue eyes. They were a warlike race who grew in the power and control of spiritual energies over the next few million years. They moved their forces around the galaxy taking control of many thousands of less developed races. It was normal for Lyrians to take over less developed races by force. Over the years the Lyrian blood line chain began to mix with other races they had conquered and created many different colors of races which spread throughout the galaxy. The Destroyer Comet found its way into the Lyrian family of planets and 2/3 of their race was killed. Their civilization was destroyed and then went through a time of rebuilding. After restoring themselves to normal they built flight machines with beamdrive and once again moved into the cosmos. Their leaders were great scientists with the understanding of spiritual power, so once again they began to conquer other races. Their leaders soon realized the unlimited powers of the spiritual forces and developed them until they became masters of the powers, becoming what they call an ISHWISH (IHWH) meaning 'god' or 'king or wisdom'. The Ishwish leaders ruled with cruel power and eventually the public started a civil uprising. The war lasted for four centuries and over 60% of the population was destroyed. three worlds of the Lyra system were dissolved. No one in the Lyra and Vega systems escaped this great war 230,000 years ago. An Ishwish named Asael fled from the wars with 360,000 people in 183 great spacers and 250 space reconnaissance ships. This group of Lyrians wandered through space for many years until they came across a star system with 254 still young, blue suns. There were already a few colonized planets there. They landed and built their new world. After settling on three different worlds, it took 300 years for their civilization to grow and get comfortable in their new environment. Asael then commanded that they start to explore and conquer again. It took 17 years for them to reach the system known as the HESPERIDES. A young form of human life was there and they fell under Asael's rule. 70 years later Asael died and his daughter Pleja, an Ishrish, took power. She ordered the exploration ships to again seek out new worlds. By following the trail of the destroyer comet which contained debris from ancient Lyra, they came again into the Sol system of Earth. three different planets came under their power. Earth, Mars and Milona. After a few years war again raged on Earth and many of the scientists left to return to Pleja, leaving the three planets to grow on their own. The three planets existed without leadership for over 30,000 years. The scientists of Pleja occasionally looked in on Earth as the technology developed and man turned against man again. This also happened on Mars and Milona. Wars raged on Earth and the leaders of Pleja ordered a stop to it and the Earth was evacuated. Milona lasted in peace for another 40 years before falling into to wars which destroyed the entire planet and became the asteroid belt. The blast pushed Mars out of its orbit and into the one it travels in now. Over the next 80,000 years many attempts were made at small colonization's but none lasted. On many occasions, groups of renegades were expelled to Earth. It even served as a prison colony for a while. The Great Plan 60,000 years ago, from the Pleja system, again came settlers from the stars. It was decided to colonize Earth and hundreds of great spacers with thousands of people came and built up a civilization that lasted 6000 years before the scientists again made war. This war was so major it left the Earth with nearly no life forms. There was then a period when savages roamed the Earth. Around 50,000 years ago, the Ishwish Pelegon came. War was raging on the three home planets in the Pleja system so, Pelegon decided to flee and took 70,000 people, including 200 scientists, and came to Earth. As the Earth grew under the leadership of Pelegon's 200 sub-leaders, the worst war of all time was taking place on the homeworlds. The Earth men were in awe of the great power of the Ishwish Pelegon, who ruled over all the continents of Earth. He became known as the 'god' or 'king of wisdom'. Finally, in the Plejas' the spiritual leaders were able to overtake the scientists and peace reigned at last. The people learned to trust in the truths of Creation and the knowledge and wisdom of the spiritual laws. For 8000 years the Pleja nations developed themselves to a very high spiritual level and they still live by those standards today. Nothing was known on Earth of the Peace in the Plejades. Pelegon was total ruler and for the first time in 300,000 years, Earth was living peacefully and growing. All continents of Earth were inhabited. This great civilization lasted for 10,000 years before a new Ishwish by the name of Jesas came into power by murdering the follower of Pelegon. Jesas was only in power for 20 years when the people rose up against him and war broke out again. Hundreds of thousands of people fled to the stars known as Beta Centuries. (Barnard Stars) Total destruction came once again and Earth fell into savagery. Atlantis For 7,000 years the Earth was avoided until the descendants of the refugees to Beta Centuries returned led by the Ishwish Atlant, who, with his wife Karyatide, built the continent of Atlantis. Karyatide built smaller Atlantis in the Mediterranean, while her father, Muras, built the gigantic city of MU, which later was named Lemuria. The cities were built far apart in order to help peace. Along with MU were built the underground cities of Agharta, Alpha and Beta. 18,000 years of peace between the two nations lasted until some scientists, thirsty for power, rose up and threatened the peace. The people would not have it and drove them out. The scientists and their followers fled into space 15,000 years ago. 2,000 years of peace again went by while the exiled scientists schemed for revenge. On Beta Centuries they built up great power and increased their life span out of hatred for those on Earth. They attacked Earth, led by the evil Ishwish Arus, intending to destroy Atlantis and Mu. Robbing, murdering and only able to take over small regions of land they settled in the northern Hyperborea. The land was a part of Florida which was positioned in the north before the shift in the Earth's axis. Arus' son, Arus II, continued to attack taking control of India, Pakistan and Persia, where they met the Sumarians, a peace loving people who fled to the north. The Sumerians were dark, tall and the descendants of the Sirians who first settled on Earth at the same time that ATLANT started Atlantis. India was called Arya. After a few centuries Arya split from Arus and made alliance with Mu and Agharta. These small wars lasted another 1500 years. Arus was old and dying but he succeeded in infiltrating his leaders into Atlantis and Mu causing enough dissension to begin the talk of war. By the thousands they fled Atlantis and Mu and returned to the Pleja's for safety. The war instruments of Atlantis and Mu were of very large size and power. The army of Atlantis contained 4.83 million fighters in large ships plus 123,000 small spacer pilots and 16, 431 remote ships equipped with the most sophisticated heat dissolving beams. They also had 24,230 overkill beams in medium class ships. But even with all this power MU was superior in technology and boasted weapons of greater power. The scientists of MU, knowing of the coming events ordered a fleet into the asteroid belt where one of the largest asteroids was affixed with a power drive system so that it could be hurled at Earth. As the attack of Atlantis started, the leaders on MU ordered the giant asteroid to be launched but it was too late to save MU. The Atlantean fleet dissolved the city of MU instantly. All traces of MU were melted and is evident by the smooth, flat ground in the Gobi desert where it once stood. Rapidly, the giant asteroid was steered toward Earth with the dedicated pilots attached to it. Some leaders and scientists of Atlantis detected the oncoming asteroid and fled into space but it was too late for the rest. The asteroid hit the atmosphere, burst up like a supernova generating heat of over 34,000 degrees. The continent of Atlantis melted below the heat within seconds. The asteroid exploded less than 110 miles up and in a thousand small pieces hit the Earth like a shotgun. The Atlantic Ocean was broken and volcanoes erupted and the sea boiled. Water from the ocean hurled upward to heights of 70 miles. A tidal wave over four miles high swept over the land masses. It was exactly the year 9498 B.C., June six that great Atlantis sunk below the Ocean. Soon after the war of revenge by Arus he was murdered by his third son, Jehoven, who seized power over the Aryans and the three remaining nations of life on Earth. First Nation: The descendants of the Armus people who lived in the area known as Armenia since 33,000 years ago. They were immigrants from the Pleja system. Second Nation: The scattered tribes of Persia, India and Pakistan, who were known as the Aryans at that time. Third Nation: A world-wide spread of Gypsies who were spies, murderers called Hebrews which , in the ancient language of the PLEJAS was HEBRONS. This name meant the dregs of society. The Gypsies of today are not the same. Jehavon governed until 7,000 years ago, until he was murdered by his only son Jehav, who, like his father, called himself the creator of man. During this time, a group of 160,000 Great Aryans deserted the rule of Jehav and wandered through the lands to the east and moved into the area between the Caspian Sea and the Arahat Mountain. This area was full of the descendants of the Sumarians who led the local people with great discipline because of their highly developed knowledge of spiritual powers. The Aryans attacked and pressed the people under bondage and created a new state. Deprived of all techniques, the Aryans soon began to mingle with the natives and all previous talent and knowledge soon disappeared and was forgotten forever. 3320 years ago Jehav was murdered by his first son Arussem. He also had tow other sons named Salam and Ptaah. Ptaah and Salam were more peaceful in nature and stood up against Arussem and was driven away with his followers. Arussem secretly returned and hid in an underground city below the Gizeh pyramid. He and his followers made plans to take over the world by leading many people astray through wrong teachings and religious delusion. Ptaah and Salam governed together and created peace. Ptaah was stricken by a disease and died in his 93rd year leaving Salam to rule and he did so until be became old and weak and turned the rule over to his son Plejos. Plejos was a peaceful ruler and had aligned himself with the High Council of the Pleja system. Arrusem, mean while, governed his band of wicked followers called the Bafath in Egypt until 3010 years ago. He was taken over by a wicked leader named Henn, who the Hebrons called again Jehova He was known as 'the cruel one' to his followers. In the year 2080 b.c Henn was overthrown by a new leader named Kamagol I. Being cut off from their society, their technology was failing and their life spans dwindling. Kamagol II was even more wicked than his father. He not only took over control but put his father in a deep dark dungeon and left him there for years until he died. Kamagol II was one of the last long-living leaders and died in 1975 leaving 2100 of his evil followers behind. By this time the Bafath, deprived of most of their technology were in control of 723 Earth people through telepathic means. This was their last hope for controlling Earth. Meanwhile, Plejos, the last Pleja system leader on Earth was informed of the peace agreement between the Pleja system and the High Council of Andromeda. A new area of spiritual growth and peace had come to the Plejas. Plejos and his followers wanted to return to their home system. It was decided to leave a prophet who could carry on the truth. Plejos ordered that a Truth Announcer would be born and educated. This human was called Jmmanuel. He lived for 105 years and brought the truth to all he could through his teachings. In the year 182, his name was changed to Jesus Christ and his teachings were re-written to form the religious power structure that rules today. The Peace Meditation There are over five billion spirit forms (souls) alive right now contributing to the spiritual energy that controls all things. Unfortunately, the majority of these people have very little control over their thoughts and without knowing it release all sorts of harmful energy out into the world. Their negativity, anger, hate and prejudice contributes to many of the problems in the world. In order to counteract all of these negative energies there is a peace meditation you can participate in every Sunday at 1 p.m., Los Angeles time. In the Pleiadian language their word is "Saalome". ( pronounced Sol-o-may".) This word means 'Peace in Wisdom". At 1 p.m. thousands of people around the world meditate with this word for 20 minutes which puts the energy of peace in wisdom into the world by creating it mentally. If you would like to participate, all you need to do is get into a comfortable position so that you can concentrate without distractions, close your eyes and take three deep breaths to relax. Once you have relaxed simply say to yourself the word "Saalome". Keep repeating this phrase over and over. If you like, try to imagine the word "Saalome" in your minds eye as if it were written on a piece of paper. By creating the sound of "Saalome" you are creating a thought of energy of Peace in Wisdom. Spiritual energy is created through thought. You will be doing your part to contribute to peace in the world The Laws of Creation Man must know that he is part of Creation. All life forms and energies are part of the Creation. Even the gods who lived on Earth many years ago and attained the image of a creator are subject to Creation as they are also a part of Creation. The word god was first used on Earth 50,000 years ago when the Ishwish Pelegon came here and ruled. He was a titan of large size and had mastered the spiritual powers. The local humans of that time saw him as a creator by virtue of his knowledge and abilities. He could perform what seemed to be miracles of creation. He actually did not 'create' but manipulated energies by using his vast knowledge of the spiritual laws. The word Ishwish in the Earth human language of that time meant 'god'. This is where the concept started. Now it is time for man to know the truth about himself and Creation. Never can man put himsef above Creation for he is a part of the Creation. Most importantly, man must know that all living things are part of the same Creation and all are joined by the spiritual energy they are made of and affect all others with spiritual energy created by thought. Thought is energy. Energy is thought. You must learn to think of these two forms of existence as the same thing. Spiritual growth is the forming of logical thinking that is harmonious with the Laws of Creation. When you have perceived something correctly with great clarity of thought and understood it to the point that it has become part of your life, this thought becomes part of your cognition of Creation. You then contribute to your own spiritual growth by virtue of your understanding and usage. In order to grow spiritually you must learn to take 100% responsibility for your own actions, thoughts and deeds. You cannot dump your responsibilities onto any other forms, gods, idols or cults and expect to grow. No other life form, including gods, can grow for you. When you have learned to face your problems with your own energies given to you through Creation and know that you are part of Creation you can draw on the spiritual energy within you and achieve all that you can imagine. Most Earth humans live in the delusion of misguided teachings. It is unfortunate that we are born with such great knowledge within us and that it is ignored and suppressed by illogical thinking. When the Earth human learns of the great power and knowledge that is within the spiritual subconscious he will begin to help people into the world with the right kind of teaching and guidance to allow a human to live life to its fullest and most rewarding potential. The path to spiritual growth is through the recognition of our role within Creation. Most Earth humans live in delusion, created by misguided teachings. It is unfortunate that, by illogical thinking, we ignore the great knowledge that we are born with. When the Earth human learns of the great power and knowledge within his spiritual subconscious he will begin to help people come into the world with the right kind of teaching and guidance to allow a human to live a fruitful and happy life. In order for us to perceive how it is possible that we are a part of Creation, we must first understand what Creation is. In the Pleiadian worlds, if you were to attend one of their schools or read their books you would find the following understanding of the concept of Creation. A Universe is a material thing created from an idea of Creation, which is the spiritual energy that contains the intelligence and knowledge to make it. It is necessary for Creation to make a Universe as part of its process of evolution. Our Universe is contained inside of a very large Universe called the Absolutum, by the Pleiadians. It is believed that we share this Absolutum along with 10 to the 49th power (10 with 49 zeros), number of other Universes,. Each one is separated by thick bands of spiritual energy called push belts. Each Creation has a cycle of life which evolves continually. The current Creation that we live in is believed to be on a cycle of life that will last 311,040,000,000,000 years. We presently are in the 47 trillionth year of that cycle. This has been established through the technology of the Pleiadians by benefit of their ability to travel in time to research the facts. The cycle of the material Universe, is to expand outward and then to contract back into itself. The current cycle of the Creation will last 311 trillion, 40 billion years and then it will sleep an equal amount of time. There is an original Creation that helps create all other Creations. Once a Creation has finished its cycle and has come back together in perfect harmony, it then creates the spiritual energy (thought) that becomes the next Creation. First, the new Creation is only a thought. It has reason and understanding. It reasons until it has cognition of its next step. Creation is already setting a pattern of spiritual growth through cognition. Creation then creates the space where the new Creation will exist. Next, the Sohar, which is the expansion of the thought into a gigantic ball of spiritual energy, fills the area where the Universe will evolve within this spiritual energy. Then the Sohar evolves to a point of evolution where it is possible to create the material belt within the Universe where life will grow. There is a spiral pattern of energy which moves through Creation where waves of time travel causes the animation of the material existence. This spiral causes the rotation of the galaxies, movement and pulsation. Creation then has to reason out how to develop its life forms so it can continue its own spiritual growth. Flora is then created so there will be food. The Fauna, the animal kingdom, is responsible for the evolution of the coarse matter of our bodies. Once the animal kingdom has evolved the coarse body material to a level of evolution that is high enough it is possible for the spirits of human life to come into material body. Man then begins the material life cycles and evolves Creation to perfection through the spiritual energies created by each spirit forms growth. Our Earth is presently 626 billion years old dating back to the gas ball from which it evolved from. The average Earth human spirit form is 80 - 100 million years old. This dates from the first material lifetime. It is your choice to come into the spirit form as either man or woman based on the lessons you need to learn and the path of accumulated knowledge you have created. We do not evolve from the animal kingdom but owe a debt of thanks to the animal kingdom for evolving the coarse matter for our bodies. We cannot exist in material form until the body matter is evolved high enough to be in balance with our spiritual energy. As man goes through his many material lives with Creation he will develop through seven primary steps of evolution. Category:History